


Finding Their Way Back

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smutt, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, bottom!Blaine, top!Kurt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt osservò la stanza. Era buia, il poco spazio era illuminato solo dalla luce dei lampioni che filtrava dalla finestra. Però lui ne era grato. La penombra gli rendeva più facile gestire il mal di testa. Ma anche se il buio alterava i colori, poteva fare ben poco per nascondere l'arredamento sgargiante. Sul serio... arcobaleni ovunque?<br/>Per quanto Kurt apprezzasse il tocco unico di Brittany, questo era un po' esagerato. Ma, dopotutto, la casa non era sua e non poteva dire nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Their Way Back

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Their Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334613) by [klaines_deepest_desires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires). 



**FINDING THEIR WAY BACK**

  
  


Kurt stava in piedi sulla soglia della camera da letto di Blaine. Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di riordinare i pensieri e di concentrarsi. Si sentiva esausto, emotivamente svuotato. La sua testa pulsava. Si stropicciò gli occhi doloranti, sentendoli ancora gonfi. Si erano gonfiati per il pianto. Ma, in sua difesa, quella notte era stata piena di avvenimenti. Questo è l'effetto che faceva essere di nuovo in una relazione che era stata piena di grandi emozioni. I loro trascorsi non rendevano certo le cose più semplici.

Kurt osservò la stanza. Era buia, il poco spazio era illuminato solo dalla luce dei lampioni che filtrava dalla finestra. Però lui ne era grato. La penombra gli rendeva più facile gestire il mal di testa. Ma, anche se il buio alterava i colori, poteva fare ben poco per nascondere l'arredamento sgargiante. Sul serio? Arcobaleni ovunque?

Per quanto Kurt apprezzasse il tocco unico di Brittany, questo era un po' esagerato. Ma, dopotutto, la casa non era sua e non poteva dire nulla.

Kurt lasciò cadere la sua borsa da viaggio sul pavimento vicino alla porta e fece un respiro profondo. Lentamente, si mosse per sedersi sul bordo del letto. Ma per quanto ci provasse, non riuscì ad impedirselo. I suoi occhi ispezionarono la stanza, cercando un segno, qualsiasi cosa, che ricordasse David Karofsky. Non avrebbe avuto importanza. Blaine aveva chiuso quella relazione più di una settimana prima, ma comunque... Kurt non poteva evitare di chiedersi se ci fosse ancora qualche segno persistente della sua presenza nella stanza.

Kurt scosse la testa. Era ridicolo continuare a pensare a lui. Non aveva alcuna ragione di preoccuparsene. Doveva concentrarsi sul presente. E al momento, dopo lacrime e dichiarazioni d'amore degne di un romanzo di Nicholas Sparks, lui e Blaine erano ritornati insieme.

Kurt alzò di nuovo una mano per strofinarsi il volto, sentendosi gli occhi gonfi. Sperò di non dover rimpiangere di non aver messo nella borsa i suoi prodotti per la cura della pelle, la mattina seguente. Kurt si tolse la giacca. Se l'adagiò vicino, sul letto. Si chinò, le sue mani raggiunsero le scarpe per slacciarle. Il leggero rumore di passi che entravano nella stanza richiamò la sua attenzione. Alzò lo sguardo.

Blaine era fermo all'entrata della camera, con un leggero sorriso sul volto. Per Kurt, nonostante gli occhi arrossati e i segni delle lacrime sulle guance, Blaine era uno spettacolo bellissimo da vedere. Gli toglieva sempre il fiato. In mano reggeva un bicchiere di vetro.

Kurt rispose al suo sorriso. Blaine entrò nella stanza e percorse i pochi passi necessari per raggiungerlo, porgendogli il bicchiere. 

"Grazie". Kurt tese la mano per prenderlo. Se lo portò alle labbra, bevendo metà dell'acqua. Questa gli lenì la gola secca. Tracannò il resto dell'acqua prima di riconsegnare il bicchiere a Blaine. 

Blaine mise il bicchiere sul cassettone vicino alla porta. Kurt lo guardò togliersi il blazer e riporlo sulla sedia. Si slacciò il papillon e l'appoggiò sopra il comò. Le sue dita lavorarono sulla sua camicia, slacciando ogni bottone con precisione, finché non se la tolse, rimanendo solo con la maglia. 

Seguendo l'esempio di Blaine, Kurt cominciò a slacciarsi il gilè. Rimosse gli strati di vestiario superiori, fino a che non fu vestito solo con la sua canottiera nera. Si chinò di nuovo per finire di togliersi le scarpe. Appena le sue mani toccarono le stringhe, quelle di Blaine le raggiunsero, tirando i lacci. Kurt lo guardò in volto.

Blaine catturò il suo sguardo e sorrise. "Va bene?"

Kurt sorrise in risposta. Annuì. "Certo."

Blaine tornò a slacciargli le scarpe. Kurt passò una mano tra i suoi capelli, liberi dal gel. Tutto questo gli era mancato. Gli era mancato il modo in cui Blaine si prendeva cura di lui. Il modo in cui metteva tutto se stesso in qualsiasi cosa, per ricordargli sempre quanto lo amasse. E lui aveva dato tutto per scontato.

Sarebbe andata meglio questa volta. Kurt lo sapeva. Entrambi erano maturati molto, imparando a conoscere se stessi, nel frattempo. Non avrebbero commesso gli stessi errori, questa volta.

Blaine sollevò il piede di Kurt, sfilandogli la scarpa. "Mi dispiace per l'arredamento."

Lui si prese un attimo per osservare la stanza. Non era nemmeno la prima volta che la vedeva. Blaine lo sapeva. Ma probabilmente questa era la prima volta che la guardava considerandola una parte significativa della vita del ragazzo. Scosse la testa. "No, è carino".

Blaine rise e scosse la testa. "No, sicuramente non lo è" indicò la stanza "avresti dovuto vederla prima, quando Brittany aveva appena finito di decorare, credevo che fosse un po'...beh... ho dovuto attenuare un po' i toni".

Kurt alzò un sopracciglio. "Così i toni sarebbero attenuati?" Non riuscì a nascondere il tono shoccato della voce. Quella stanza era a dir poco sgargiante. Come avrebbe potuto esserlo più di così? D'altronde, pensò che non sarebbe dovuto essere sorpreso. Brittany aveva un modo tutto suo di usare i colori.

Blaine iniziò a slegargli l'altra scarpa. Ridacchiò della sorpresa di Kurt "Che tu ci creda o no, è così."

"Wow".

"Volevo cambiarla un po' di più, ma..." la voce di Blaine si affievolì e lui si spostò sulle ginocchia, evitando lo sguardo di Kurt. Lui capì subito perché. Deglutì a fatica, volendo recuperare la precedente atmosfera.

"...Ma a Dave piaceva così" Kurt finì la frase per lui, con voce morbida. Blaine fece un leggero ma percettibile cenno del capo e Kurt si sentì stringere il petto. Non poté impedirsi di osservare ancora una volta la stanza. Per cercare un qualche ricordo di Dave che non aveva notato.

Blaine gli tolse l'altra scarpa e la mise da parte. "Ehi".

Udendo la voce calda e gentile di Blaine, Kurt spostò la sua attenzione su di lui. Vide l'ansia nei suoi occhi, e percepì la preoccupazione nelle sue mani quando accarezzò il suo ginocchio con il pollice. Appoggiò la sua mano su quella di Blaine stringendola gentilmente. "Scusa. Ho solo..."

Blaine si alzò sulle ginocchia in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. Si spostò in avanti, sistemandosi tra le sue cosce. Allungò una mano e la posò sulla sua guancia, sollecitando Kurt a guardarlo negli occhi. Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi Blaine si protese in avanti, unendo le loro labbra.

Quando queste si toccarono, Kurt si appoggiò a lui, portando le braccia a circondargli le spalle, trattenendolo. Dio, quanto gli era mancato. Baciare Blaine lo lasciava sempre senza fiato. La scintilla che sentiva quando le loro labbra si toccavano, il modo in cui le sue labbra si muovevano contro le sue, gustandole, succhiandole, lasciandolo sempre con le ginocchia tremanti.

Dopo un momento, Blaine si tirò leggermente indietro. Sfiorò la guancia di Kurt con il pollice. "Siamo solo noi" sussurrò "Tu ed io. Nessun altro è importante".

Kurt annuì, incapace di trovare le parole o il fiato per pronunciarle. Invece, si mosse in avanti e baciò di nuovo Blaine, cercando disperatamente le sue labbra. Il bacio divenne più profondo quando Blaine si spinse in avanti, la sua lingua tracciò il contorno delle labbra di Kurt prima di insinuarvisi. Un debole gemito risuonò nella gola di Kurt. Permise a Blaine di controllare il bacio, di tirare leggermente il suo labbro inferiore e di mordicchiarlo gentilmente. Un brivido gli corse su per la schiena.

Blaine sospinse Kurt più indietro sul letto. Lui lo assecondò volentieri, desideroso di sentire il suo corpo contro di sé. Blaine si arrampicò sul letto in parte a lui. Rimasero stesi fianco a fianco, guardandosi negli occhi. Blaine sollevò una mano e passò le dita tra i capelli di Kurt, prima di appoggiarla sul suo collo, passandogli il pollice sulla mascella. Lui appoggio la mano sul fianco di Blaine, accarezzandogli la pelle liscia sotto i vestiti.

Kurt si arrese all'intensità del momento e si spostò più vicino, intrecciando le loro gambe. Appoggiò la fronte a quella di Blaine e sussurrò "Ti amo."

"Lo so" Blaine posò un breve baciò sulle sue labbra "Ti amo anche io. Talmente tanto."

Kurt prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi. La forza di quella dichiarazione gli fece venire le lacrime agli occhi. Strinse la presa sulla sua vita. "Temevo di averti perso per sempre."

Blaine scosse la testa. "Mai." Passò il pollice sulla guancia di Kurt. "E' come hai detto tu, giusto? Qualsiasi cosa accada, apparteremo sempre l'uno all'altro." Tirandosi indietro per poterlo guardare negli occhi, Blaine sorrise e scrollò le spalle. "Avevo solo bisogno di un calcio in culo per ricordarmelo".

Kurt rise morbidamente. Rispose al sorriso di Blaine. "E io te l'ho dato". Fece un respiro profondo e si chinò a baciarlo ancora una volta.

Blaine approfondì subito il bacio, facendo scivolare la lingua tra le sue labbra. Kurt gemette e si sciolse nel bacio, lo attirò a sé cingendogli la vita, voleva sentirlo più vicino. Il moro aumentò l'intensità del bacio, tirandogli il labbro inferiore. Kurt prese una boccata d'aria. Blaine si spinse contro di lui, facendolo sdraiare sulla schiena. Senza interrompere il bacio, Blaine circondò il fianco di Kurt con la gamba, salendo a cavalcioni su di lui. 

Kurt si staccò dal bacio con un sussulto, sentendo Blaine strusciarsi su di lui, premendosi contro il suo pene che andava indurendosi. Blaine ne approfittò, chinandosi su di lui e spostando l'attenzione sul suo collo, leccando la pelle pallida, godendosi il suo sapore.

Un brivido attraversò il corpo di Kurt, la bocca di Blaine mandava scosse d'eccitazione dritte al suo inguine. Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che era stato toccato in quel modo. La sensazione del corpo del Blaine contro il suo gli era mancata così tanto. Niente e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di reggere il confronto con Blaine, di fargli provare la stessa lussuria e la stessa passione. 

Kurt passò la mano sulla schiena di Blaine, sentendo i muscoli guizzare sotto il suo tocco. Afferrò l'orlo della sua maglia e lo tirò in su per poter accarezzare la pelle bollente sotto di essa. Il corpo di Blaine era una meraviglia per gli occhi, secondo lui. Piccolo, sodo, perfettamente proporzionato e s'incastrava perfettamente contro il suo, sopra di lui e sotto di lui. Kurt gli graffiò la schiena.

Gemendo, Blaine si allontanò e si sedette. Si sfilò anche la canotta da sopra la testa e la lanciò a terra. Kurt l'osservò. Una vampata di calore attraversò il suo corpo alla vista del torso nudo di Blaine. Le sue mani si mossero veloci per toccarlo, desiderose di sentire la sua pelle ancora una volta. Massaggiò con le mani il petto di Blaine, accarezzandogli i capezzoli con i pollici, sentendoli inturgidirsi. Li stuzzicò con le dita. 

Blaine rabbrividì e ricominciò a strusciarsi sopra di lui. 

Kurt sogghignò. Continuò il movimento lungo il corpo di Blaine, sentendo i muscoli dello stomaco tremare sotto la punta delle dita. Le sue mani si posarono sulla cintura di Blaine, lavorando velocemente, slacciandola. Bisognoso di sentire la sua pelle di sè, si sedette e si sfilò la canottiera. La gettò di lato prima di avvolgere le braccia attorno al collo di Blaine, attirandolo a sé per un bacio. 

Mentre si baciavano, Kurt si sdraiò sulla schiena, trascinando Blaine con sé, in modo che potesse sistemarsi sul suo petto, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda. Kurt percorse con le mani i lati del suo corpo fino ad arrivare ai suoi fianchi. Afferrò il fondoschiena di Blaine e lo tirò in basso verso di sé, esortandolo a strusciarsi contro il suo pene duro. 

Blaine lo fece, allineando la propria eccitazione alla sua in modo che fossero premuti assieme e creassero un incastro tra di loro. Alti gemiti sfuggirono ad entrambi.

“Oh, Dio” esclamò Kurt. Si sentì la schiena percorsa da forti brividi.

Blaine ripeté l'azione, spingendosi contro di lui. L'intensità dei suoi movimenti crebbe disperatamente, cercando la frizione desiderata da entrambi. Ma non era abbastanza. Non per Kurt. Voleva di più. E anche Blaine, che si allontanò levandosi freneticamente i pantaloni, scalciandoli via prima di aiutare Kurt a togliere i suoi.

Ora indossavano solo l'intimo, Blaine tornò alla sua posizione precedente, in bilico su di lui. Premette il suo membro duro contro quello di Kurt e si dondolò. Meno strati consentivano una stimolazione più profonda e l'altro gemette. Gli occhi gli si rovesciarono e il calore percorse il suo corpo. Strinse i fianchi di Blaine, incoraggiandolo a continuare a muoversi. 

Lui fece scontrare di nuovo le loro labbra. Kurt continuò a passare le mani sulla sua schiena, riabituandosi al modo in cui si muoveva. Blaine allontanò le labbra dalle sue, spostandosi sul suo collo. Mordicchiò la sua pelle sensibile proprio lì. Kurt sapeva che le probabilità che rimanesse un segno erano alte, ma non riusciva ad esserne infastidito. Non quando la bocca di Blaine stava mandando scosse di calore su per la sua schiena e gli stava facendo venire la pelle d'oca sulla pelle. D'altronde, quello era uno dei motivi per cui aveva una vasta collezione di foulard.

Blaine cominciò a percorrere verso il basso il suo corpo, passandovi le labbra. Kurt appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, esortandolo a continuare. Blaine lo baciò sul petto e su tutto lo sterno, prima di circondare con la lingua uno dei suoi capezzoli. Lui inalò bruscamente e Blaine ripetè l'azione. 

Gli occhi di Kurt si chiusero e la sua mascella si spalancò lentamente, mentre l'altro continuava ad elargire baci sul suo petto. Sentì il sorriso di Blaine contro di sé. Lui si fece strada sul suo corpo, lasciando piccoli e leggerissimi baci lungo le sue costole, sfiorandole appena con le labbra. Kurt si scostò sobbalzando. Una risatina gorgogliò dalle sue labbra. Gettò un'occhiata in basso per vedere Blaine che lo fissava. Le guance gli si tinsero di una sfumatura rosata. Infilò le dita tra i capelli dell'altro, liberandoli ulteriormente dal gel. “Scusa. Solletico.” disse a mo' di spiegazione e ridacchiò di nuovo.

Un piccolo sorriso apparve sul volto di Blaine, che lo guardava con adorazione. Si abbassò ancora con le labbra e posò un bacio a bocca aperta sullo stomaco di Kurt, premendosi contro la sua pelle.

“Scusa” sussurrò.

“Fa niente.” il ragazzo scosse la testa, rifiutando le sue scuse. Concentrò la sua attenzione sul soffitto, aveva gli occhi brillanti e il corpo rilassato. 

Sentì Blaine premere un altro bacio sul suo stomaco. “Sei così bello.”

Kurt represse un sorriso contraendo l'angolo delle labbra. Nascose la faccia sotto il braccio, sentendo il calore affluirgli al viso. Si morse il labro inferiore, tormentandosi la carne gonfia di baci con i denti. In qualche modo, dopo tutto quel tempo, Blaine aveva ancora il potere di farlo sentire come un adolescente.

Prese un respiro profondo e abbassò lo sguardo, desideroso di vederlo depositare baci sulla sua pelle. I loro sguardi s'incatenarono e Kurt, improvvisamente sopraffatto dall'emozione, sentì le lacrime pungere sul retro degli occhi. La sua gola si serrò e lui distolse lo sguardo, rivolgendolo di nuovo al soffitto.

Blaine lasciò una carezza lungo la sua anca , spostando la mano e premendola contro il suo pene, duro e teso nelle mutande. Si abbassò con il viso, fregando il naso contro i suoi fianchi. La sua bocca passò appena sopra l'eccitazione di Kurt. Il ragazzo piagnucolò, sentendo il calore umido del respiro di Blaine su di sé “Blaine, ti prego.”

Era quello che l'altro stava aspetando per abbassarsi a baciare la punta del pene gocciolante e coperto dai vestiti di Kurt.

Un basso mugolio scappò dalle labra del ragazzo quando Blaine aprì la bocca e la passò sulla sua lunghezza, dandogli appena un accenno di frizione. L'eccitazione di Kurt si contrasse, desiderosa di avere di più.

“Blaine...”

Lui tirò le mutande di Kurt, spingendole giù dai suoi fianchi lungo le sue gambe. Il pene duro di Kurt sbatté sul suo stomaco con colpo leggero.

Con Kurt libero da tutti i vestiti, Blaine tornò alla posizione precedente. 

Si mise sopra Kurt, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo come se lo stesse guardando per la prima volta. Passò una mano sul bacino di Kurt, evitando però la sua erezione palpitante. Baciò la parte bassa del suo stomaco. “Dio, ma guardati. Sei perfetto.”

Prima che Kurt potesse contraddirlo, Blaine glielo prese in mano. Passò il pollice sulla punta bagnata, spargendo il liquido preorgasmico sulla testa. Kurt rabbrividì.

Catturando il suo sguardo, Blaine si abbassò con le labbra, baciando la punta della sua lunghezza. Poi gli fece mulinare la lingua attorno, stuzzicando la parte bassa della testa. Il respiro di Kurt si fece sempre più affannato. La sua eccitazione pulsava fort nella mano di Blaine come non faceva da molto tempo.

Poi Blaine calò su di lui e o circondò con la bocca. 

Kurt mugolò, gettando la testa all'indietro “Oh, Dio.”

Si perse in quella sensazione. Nel modo gentile con cui Blaine si prendeva cura di lui, mentre lo succhiava e lo assaporava. 

La sua lingua lo stuzzicava, tracciando il contorno di ogni vena, mentre muoveva la testa su e giù, facendolo godere.

Mugolò ancora. Si sentì sopraffare dalle emozioni; intensa lussuria, passione e amore puro. Aveva dimenticato come fosse con Blaine, come tutto fosse perfetto. 

Esalò un respiro tremante appena Blaine prese in bocca tutta la sua lunghezza, facendogli colpire forte il retro della sua gola. Scavò le guance e si tirò su, succhiando forte mentre lo faceva, per poi ripetere il movimento.

Kurt allungò una mano, desideroso di avvinghiarsi a lui. Blaine gliela prese e intrecciò le loro dita assieme. Lui distolse lo sguardo dal ragazzo, riconcentrandolo sul soffitto, cercando di ricacciare indietro le emozioni che minacciavano di sopraffarlo. I suoi occhi bruciavano per le lacrime. Provò a prendere dei respiri lenti e profondi, cercando di alzarsi. 

Non riuscì comunque a trattenere un singhiozzo tremante. 

E poi Blaine fu subito lì, sopra di lui, con la mano contro la sua guancia “Kurt? Stai bene?”

Kurt aprì gli occhi e vide la sua espressione preoccupata. L'altro spazzò via un lacrima che gli era sfuggita.

Lui fece alcuni respiri profondi, aveva bisogno di calmarsi. Voleva dimostrare a Blaine il suo amore, quanto fosse prezioso per lui, visto che le parole lo avevano abbandonato. 

L'altro ragazzo aprì la bocca per parlare di nuovo ma venne zittito da un bacio profondo. Aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, Kurt invertì le posizioni, in modo da potersi sistemare sopra di lui. Continuarono a baciarsi, le mani di Blaine erano sulla sua guancia e sul suo collo, tra i suoi capelli.

La mano di Kurt vagò sul corpo dell'altro. Voleva incidere a fuoco nella propria mente il ricordo di quel momento, loro due che si riunivano mostrandosi amore a vicenda in modo magnifico. In qualche modo non era mai scemato e ciò che provavano l'uno per l'altro era profondo come sempre, forse anche di più.

Kurt premette la fronte contro quella di Blaine e gli accarezzò la guancia. 

“Blaine, ti prego... lascia che io...”

Blaine annuì. “Tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno, Kurt. Per favore.”

Il ragazzo si abbassò e posò le labbra sulla guancia di Blaine, lasciando una scia di soffici baci sulla sua mascella, dietro e sue orecchie, sul suo collo. La sua mano continuò a danzare sul corpo di Blaine. Riportando le labbra su quelle dell'altro, Kurt dondolò i fianchi creando un minimo accenno di frizione tra le loro eccitazioni doloranti. Muovendosi verso il basso, Kurt andò avanti a baciarlo, memorizzando ogni nuovo centimetro di quella pelle abbronzata, per farlo sospirare e mugolare.

Baciò gentilmente il suo petto, facendo guizzare fuori la lingua per stuzzicare quelle dure protuberanze che erano i suoi capezzoli.

“Kurt” boccheggiò Blaine. Passò le dita tra i capelli di Kurt, stringendoselo al petto, incoraggiandolo a continuare. Kurt sogghignò. Continuò a leccare e succhiare i capezzoli sensibili di Blaine, godendosi il modo in cui il ragazzo si scioglieva sotto di lui. 

Tracciò un sentiero sullo stomaco di Blaine, premendovi dei baci gentili. Poi fece lo stesso sui suoi fianchi. Afferrò l'elastico delle sue mutande e le triò verso il basso, lungo le sue cosce e le sue gambe.

Blaine strinse le lenzuola quando Kurt premette un bacio a labbra aperte sulla sua anca, succhiando quel morbido lembo di pelle. Il ragazzo espirò bruscamente. Kurt succhiò più forte sulla giuntura tra fianchi e cosce. Ricordò che Blaine amava quando lo faceva, amava essere marchiato. Dedicò la sua attenzione all'altro fianco, ripetendo le stesse azioni. 

Centimetro dopo centimetro, Kurt arrivò al suo obbiettivo che riusciva a sentire contro lo sterno. Poteva percepire un fremito ad ogni bacio e le gocce di piacere sula sua punta. Spostandosi di lato, Kurt premette una mano sulla lunghezza di Blaine e l'accarezzò.

Il respiro di Blaine si fece più pesante. “Oh, Kurt...”

Kurt piegò a testa e baciò la base del pene di Blaine. Lo lecco verso l'alto, stuzzicando la pelle appena sotto la punta. 

Gli venne l'acquolina in bocca. Lo tenne in una mano e si abbassò a circondargli la testa con le labbra, facendo guizzare la lingua ad assaggiare il liquido preseminale. Gemette. Blaine aveva il sapore che si ricordava. Avvolse meglio la punta con le labbra e succhiò. Blaine rabbrividì sopra di lui. Kurt gettò un'occhiata in su , catturandolo sguardo scurito di Blaine. Lo leccò ancora una volta e poi lo lasciò andare. “Hai qualche...”

Blaine annuì freneticamente. “Sì”, allungò il braccio per indicare il suo comodino “Il primo cassetto.”

Kurt recuperò velocemente il lubrificante e afferrò un preservativo dalla scatola prima di tornare alla posizione precedente. Appena si fu risistemato, riprese in mano il pene di Blaine. Accarezzò la sua lunghezza prima di riprenderla in bocca, rilassando mascella e gola e prendendolo più a fondo che potesse. 

Continuò a succhiarlo, leccarlo, stuzzicarlo e prenderlo a fondo in gola, a fare tutto ciò che sapeva l'avrebbe portato al limite.

“Oh, cazzo, Kurt” mormorò Blaine sopra di lui. I suoi occhi erano vitrei, le sue mani cercarono i capelli di Kurt, le sue spalle, le sue braccia, qualsiasi cosa di lui riuscisse a toccare. 

Kurt aprì il lubrificante e se ne spremette un po' sulle dita. Mentre leccava e succhiava la sua eccitazione, Kurt stuzzicò l'entrata di Blaine, massaggiando la pelle raggrinzita, prima di spingere un dito dentro di lui. Blaine gemette appena il dito di Kurt oltrepassò il primo stretto anello si muscoli. I suoi fianchi s'inarcarono nel tentativo di avvicinarsi. Kurt fece scivolare il dito dentro e fuori un paio di volte prima di infilarne un secondo. Cercò subito il punto perfetto dentro Blaine, quello che sapeva l'avrebbe fatto impazzire. Appena lo trovò, lo colpì forte. Blaine gridò, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola. Divenne più grosso nella bocca di Kurt, il suo pene premeva contro la gola del ragazzo. Kurt se l'era aspettato, sapendo quanto Blaine fosse reattivo alla stimolazione. Tenne la gola rilassata, mentre continuava a massaggiare la sua prostata, guardando e sentendo Blaine perdere il controllo. 

“Kurt, ti prego. Dio, ti prego...” lo supplicò. “Ho bisogno di te.”

Kurt di solito avrebbe protestato, insistendo a volerlo preparare meglio. Ma Blaine era disperato. Dio, _lui_ era disperato. Disperatamente bisognoso di essere di nuovo un tutt'uno con l'altro. Sapeva che Blaine poteva sopportarlo. Gli aveva sempre detto di amare come si sentiva quando Kurt si spingeva in lui, il bruciore iniziale quando lo forzava ad allargarsi e sentirsi riempire da lui.

Blaine lo pregò ancora una volta e Kurt annuì. “Okay.”

Ritrasse gentilmente le sue dita e si sopra al corpo di Blaine. Si appoggiò sopra di lui, baciandolo profondamente. 

Le sue mani continuarono a vagare sulla sua pelle, sentendo il calore che il suo corpo emanava. 

Si sistemò con i fianchi tra le gambe di Blaine, la sua eccitazione strusciò su quella dell'altro. Dondolò i fianchi vero il basso, gemendo per frizione tra le loro eccitazioni.

Il suo pene fremette, dolorante per il desiderio di essere dentro di lui, circondato dal calore bruciante di Blaine. Incapace di trattenersi ancora, Kurt si allontanò e strappò freneticamente l'involucro del preservativo. Con mani tremanti, provò a metterselo. Notando la sua frustrazione dovuta alla goffaggine, Blaine si mise a sedere. “Kurt, lascia fare a me.” Prese il preservativo dalla sua mano e lo srotolò sulla sua lunghezza con disinvoltura.

Kurt catturò lo sguardo di Blaine mentre lo faceva. Non riusciva a guardare altrove, ipnotizzato dal modo in cui la luce si rifletteva nei suoi occhi, da quelle magnifiche pagliuzze d'oro e ambra.

“Ti amo” gli disse ad un tratto.

Un piccolo sorriso fiorì sul volto di Blaine. Si allungò per passare il pollice sulle labbra di Kurt.

“Lo so. Ti amo anche io.” Kurt sorrise, prima di cercare le sue labbra per un bacio. Fece scivolare la lingua nella bocca di Blaine, assaporandolo. Durante il bacio, Blaine armeggiò con il lubrificante e ricoprì il membro di Kurt, stringendo leggermente mentre lo accarezzava.

A Kurt scappò un mugolio, poi il ragazzo spinse Blaine con la schiena contro il letto. Si sistemò sopra di lui, con i fianchi tra le sue cosce, issandosi le gambe di Blaine attorno alla vita. 

Prese la propria eccitazione e l'allineò all'entrata di Blaine. Si spinse in lui lentamente, sopraffatto dalla sensazione di essere di nuovo dentro di lui dopo tanto tempo.

Blaine lo circondò con le braccia, esortandolo ad affondare di più in lui. 

“Oh, Kurt. Di più. Oh, Dio.”

Quando fu dentro di lui, seppellito più a fondo di quanto avesse mai sperato, i loro sguardi s'incatenarono. Presero entrambi dei respiri profondi, provando a riabituarsi alla sensazione di essere una cosa sola. Blaine cinse la mascella di Kurt con una mano e fece incontrare le loro labbra per un bacio lento. 

Kurt iniziò a muoversi, provocando gemiti ad entrambi. Spinse lentamente e profondamente. Voleva sentire ogni centimetro di Blaine e voleva che il ragazzo percepisse tutto di lui, mentre lo riempiva, allargandolo ad ogni spinta.

Blaine strinse il retro del collo di Kurt, trattenendolo in modo che le loro fronti si toccassero. “Sei così bravo.”

Kurt sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. “Sì.”

“Nessuno riesce a farmi sentire come fai tu.” mormorò Blaine.

Kurt annuì. Iniziò ad aumentare il ritmo, spingendo più velocemente, tentando di portare Blaine oltre il limite. Blaine grugnì quando i loro fianchi iniziarono a colpirsi più forte ad ogni movimento. Kurt sistemò l'angolazione del bacino di Blaine in modo da riuscire a mandare continuamente scintille per tutto il corpo dell'amante.

Blaine ansimò. Cominciò a muovere i fianchi a ritmo con quelli di Kurt, assecondando ogni spinta.

Kurt allungò un braccio tra i loro corpi, impugnando il pene di Blaine e stringendolo. Lo accarezzò, strofinando il pollice sulla punta. Blaine gemette, la sua mano si unì a quella di Kurt e entrambe lo portarono sull'orlo dell'orgasmo. Kurt velocizzò le sue spinte, assicurandosi di colpire quel punto perfetto nel corpo di Blaine.

“Kurt” il respiro di Blaine divenne affannoso. Il suo corpo si tese. “Sto per...venire. Oh, cazzo.”

Diede un'altra spinta ben assestata e Blaine venne sulla sua mano con un grido, stringendosi attorno al membro di Kurt.

Kurt continuò ad accarezzarlo, tirandogli fuori ogni goccia di piacere, finché il ragazzo non giacque tremante sotto di lui.

Bisognoso di maggiore contatto, Blaine tirò in basso Kurt per un bacio profondo. “Non ti fermare.” sussurrò contro le sue labbra. “Ti prego. Vieni per me.”

Kurt annuì e ricominciò a muoversi. Si sentiva bruciare, il calore avvolgeva il suo stomaco e il suo pene, così duro dentro Blaine, proprio al limite. Ma lo inseguì inutilmente.

Prese la mano di Blaine nella sua e unì le loro dita. Gli bloccò le mani sopra la testa, premendole sul materasso. Le sue spinte divennero irregolari. Blaine grugniva ad ogni schiocco delle loro pelli, ad ogni carezza sulla sua prostata.

“Avanti, Kurt,” lo incoraggiò “Sono tuo. Sempre. Vieni per me.”

La dichiarazione di Blaine colpì il cuore di Kurt. Vedeva e percepiva Blaine così voglioso di darsi a lui in quel modo. Le lacrime punsero dietro i suoi occhi e lui soffocò un singhiozzo, con una spinta più forte. 

Non poteva essere piacevole per Blaine. Lui era già venuto e doveva essere ipersensibile. Ma prendeva volenteroso tutto ciò che Kurt gli dava, ognuna delle forti spinte che venivano sbatteva dentro di lui finché finalmente, Kurt arrivò al culmine, venendo intensamente dentro di lui.

Collassò contro il petto di Blaine, mentre il suo pene ancora pulsava dentro il suo corpo. Mosse piando i fianchi le ultime ondate di piacere dell'orgasmo l'attraversavano. Rabbrividì.

Lasciò la presa sulle mani di Blaine che gli circondò subito la schiena con le braccia, stringendolo a sé. Fece correre le mani sulla schiena di Kurt e sulle sue braccia. Le sue labbra si posarono sulla tempia del ragazzo.

Kurt strofinò il visò contro il suo collo. Si sentiva sopraffatto. Emotivamente prosciugato in modo diverso rispetto a come si era sentito prima, quella stessa sera. Così pieno d'amore. E di felicità. Felicità perché si erano finalmente ritrovati. Perché tra loro non era finita. 

Non volendo sporcare Blaine con il suo sperma, Kurt uscì da lui gentilmente, mormorando una scusa quando quello sibilò.

Si tolse il preservativo e lo annodò prima di gettarlo nel cestino in parte al letto. Si risistemò di fianco a Blaine e tese le braccia.

Blaine si avvicinò immediatamente, circondandolo con le braccia. Stettero lì insieme, fianco a fianco, tentando di riprendersi dall'euforia.

Kurt si sentiva gli occhi pesanti e lottava per tenerli aperti. Non voleva che la serata finisse. Vide un piccolo sorriso apparire sul volto di Blaine. “Che c'è?”

“Dormi, Kurt,” replicò “Sarò qua quando ti sveglierai.”

“Promesso?” farfugliò Kurt. Affondò nel cuscino sotto la sua testa. Tutto il suo corpo era appesantito. 

“Promesso.” Blaine ridacchiò e premette le labbra sulla sua fronte. “Ti amo.”

“Anche io.”

L'ultimo ricordo di Kurt prima di addormentarsi fu Blaine che gli baciava una guancia.

  



End file.
